


What happens in the cave stays in the cave (or at least it should)

by Pengi



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: Another one with plants. I sense a pattern.





	What happens in the cave stays in the cave (or at least it should)

Everett was so deep in a book about history of Wakanda, which he was reading with a translator that Shuri made specially for him, that he didn't notice an intruder. Unforgivable mistake for an spy, really. He hoped that it was only because he got so used to the presence of the other man that his brain just didn't saw the need to alert him.

T'Challa's voice right next to his ear startled him.

"Do you remember where I took you as mine, the first time?"

"A cave in the mountains, after you came back from the dead."

Everett would never forget that night. He was so full of relieve that accepting defeat of all common sense and taking that first step was the natural thing to do.

When they left to have some privacy no one questioned it. They needed to talk. And they did talk for a few minutes until Everett noticed that T'Challa was still shivering. Sharing his blanket and body heat was the logical thing do.

Even in the darkness of a cave he felt the eyes that looked at him with hunger as he took off his clothes. Apparently with the strength of a panther also came the night vision.

And mating habits.

That first time T'Challa took him from behind, licking and biting the back of his neck. Claiming him body and soul. Everett came undone under him, captured by his passion like prey, worshipped and loved.

It was worth dying for, which they almost did.

But in the end they succeeded and T'Challa was right here, excited and enigmatic.

T'Challa hugged his kitten and kissed the special place on his neck that made him shiver with pleasure. He was pleased that Everett remembered that night with great fondness.

"They found the heart-shaped herb in the cave. I believe it to be the sign that our union is blessed by Bast. After Erik burned the garden that plant was thought to be extinct. But Bast brought the first Black Panther to the herb and she brought you to me. It's no surprise that the place where we became one is now blessed by the goddess."

"Are you sure that's it? Maybe it's a symbol that Jabari are finally united with other tribes?"

"Some people think that, yes. But they weren't there. They didn't saw how perfect it was."

Thinking about that night made him blush but now Everett was sure he was red as a tomato. He's not used to hearing such words. 

"I talked with the Council. When mourning for my father and cousin will pass we can make our union official. M’Baku insisted we make him what you might call ‘the best man’. He says it's the least we can do after we desecrated his land."

"He knows? Wait, does the whole Council know we shagged in a cave?"

"I'm pretty sure M'Baku wasn't spying on us but he certainly knew what we were doing. The rest of the Council was informed that the cave with heart-shaped herb holds special significance for our relationship."

"Which means they know. I only hope that one cave is enough, otherwise they will make us have sex all over the country. Can you imagine that?" Everett can't help but chuckle at the thought.

"I wouldn't say no to taking you in every corner of this planet. But honestly I prefer the comfort of our bedroom."

"Mmm this bedroom? The one we're in right now?"

"Are you teasing me?"

"Not a tease if I mean to put out."

"Want to do it on the table? We can use some houseplants."

"Do you seriously think that we can make plants magically appear with sex?"

"No harm in trying."

"No harm indeed," said Everett and kissed his king.


End file.
